fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon!Lola
Fanon!L♀'LA' is an imagined version of Vocaloid Lola. This is due to the official box art for the product named "Lola" only being a photograph of a pair of lips. The Vocaloid fandom has created avatars based on Lola's voice bank. Design Fanon!Lola's have no defined design as it changes from artist to artists. Though she is commonly depicted as a light-skinned blond female or a dark-skinned female with curly brown hair. It is noted that in both the Western and Japanese fandom, the design will change depending on if Lola is featured in a video, or is simply for fanart reasons. Due to Lola and Leon being promoted as a 'soul singers', the fandom attempts to personify both as African-American, since soul music's origin is known to be largely associated with them.Piapro: LEONとLOLAVocaloidOtaku: LOLA However, it should be noted that Lola and Leon's origins are not USA, but are UK based. 2008 Earliest design In the Japanese fandom it seems the first type of Fanon!Lola appeared in January 2008. Using Piapro as a source, the design was done by Japanese artist kono, who depicts Lola as a light-skinned blond with brown eyes. She wears pink apparel with green trim, consisting of a crop top, mini skirt and thigh high boots. She wears two bracelets on each wrist and appears to have a leaf on her top. This design still gets some recognition, as the character is seen in videos as a placeholder. In its early days the Western fandom also acknowledged the design, however, it has become rather obscure. 2008 Later designs The most notable depiction within the Western was created in 2008 by tsutomu teruko, who created a mature Lola wearing black apparel. Consisting of a crop top with that has the right shoulder being sleeveless, while the left side has a sleeve with a split. Her arms have black fabric wrapped around them, and she wears fitting pants with heeled boots. On each side of her waist the number 01 is seen. She has a bobcut hairstyle and violet eyes, done has homage to Lola's box art color, which is purple. This design was later popularized by artist Crossfrown, which has caused some misinformation in origin due the mentioned artist drawing it in her own style simply out of liking the design. Crossfrown later created a variant Fanon!Lola with a more casual appearance which gradually became a notable addition to tsutomu's design. Personality and traits As with many Vocaloids Lola has no personality and since she is a first generation Vocaloid she has no profile stats. There are, however, portrayals of Lola being a mature 'big sister' who can also be protective and due to her suggested character item, she has a tendency to display tsundere traits. The target of this being Leon or those who pick on him and her friends. Some fans like to suggest she enjoys cooking. Her height, weight, and optimum voice settings are undefined as well. Biography With the popularity of Hatsune Miku on the rise, this resulted in fans wanting to know more about Vocaloid who discovered that a previous series was released. Upon finding that the previous series did not resemble Vocaloid 2, it caused for some confusion. In particular it was with the English Vocaloids who do not have avatars on their boxes like the Japanese Vocaloids. Western Vocaloids at the time were promoted to an audience that were already musically trained and who could possibly use a synthesizer to further their music projects. So having a character representing the product was of no importance. But with the growing fandom feeling differently about this, they began creating designs for Western Vocaloids, with Cryton being the major influence. Voice configuration Lola users often recommend that it is best to set her gender factor at "56" for best results within her voice.Vocaloid wiki: Lola (trivia) Notable media Additional info Relationships Leon and Lola were considered "siblings" by fans and the media, and later a representative from Zero-G admitted sometimes they think of them as "siblings"VocaloidOtaku: Questions targeted at Zero-G/PowerFX Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :An MMD model of tsutomu's Lola was created in November 2010 by modeler Arkenidae. See Lola_(Arkenidae). There are also two versions by KittenCatMeow, but these models are not longer available by the modeler. ;Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) :Lola or a fan portrayal of her is seen in various videos. ;Artwork :Search Lola on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Lola on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *There is currently no trivia about this character. Gallery References External links *Vocaloid wiki: LOLA Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Alternative Category:Derivative of Lola